Ezquisofrenia
by Hitomi Miwa
Summary: UA. horo dejo a ren los pensamientos de ambos...nos vemos en el infierno...un fic algo extraño, pero oneshort horoxren


**Fic que salio de la nada, o más bien del recuerdo de un pasado que a veces me pesa, dedicado a todas mis amigas, las que están a mi lado y las que ya no por culpa de la distancia, un beso para todas ellas y sepan que las amo mas que a nada en este mundo.**

**Esquizofrenia.**

Un chico de dorada mirada caminaba por las inundadas calles de Japón, con un solo objetivo en su mente. Camino hasta el parque central y se sentó en una banca, miro hacia el cielo y dejo que las gotas de agua chocaran contra su rostro…

**Ren POV.**

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Sabía muy bien que sin ti no podía vivir, te lo dije innumerables veces, pero se nota que jamás me ponías atención ¿No Horo?

No se como partió todo entre nosotros solo se que de un momento ah otro te convertiste en mi vida, mi razón de ser en mi todo.

Me mentiste y me duele en lo más profundo, juraste estar siempre conmigo, pero estoy solo Horo me dejaste solo ¿Qué hago ahora? Sin tú compañía sin ese amor que me hacías sentir ¿Qué hago maldición?

Extraño tus besos tú presencia tus caricias, Horo te extraño tanto, pero tú decidiste irte, dejarme solo, rompiendo todas tus promesas y juramentos. Te creí sabes mentir tan bien, tan bien.

Tus sueños eran los míos y te deje cumplirlos, pero me di cuenta que cometí un error, yo fui, yo te aleje de mi, pero sabes muy bien que no debiste, no tenías por que amarme tanto y dejarme ¿Por qué?

Tal vez en el fondo no me amabas tanto como decías, tal vez me odiabas y solo querías destruirme, pero aunque lo analice mil veces no entiendo ¿Tanto me odiabas? ¿Tanto era tú rencor hacia mí? ¿Tantas decenas destruirme? Pues déjame felicitarte, lo lograste, eres un genio… Me destruiste entero, obligándome a recordarte hasta el día de mi muerte, cada eterno día sin ti… Me condenaste a una lenta agonía lejos de lo que mas amaba…Tú.

Esta lloviendo y todo es a causa de mi tristeza, ha estado así los días desde que te fuiste, ni un solo día de sol, ninguno.

Me río de mi, de lo estupido que fui al creerte toda esa basura que llamabas amor, toda esa basura que me hizo feliz por 3 años, 3 años en los que fui inmensamente feliz, pero llenos de mentiras, lleno de sentimientos vacíos de ti hacia mi, te amo tanto y me duele amarte por que no te lo mereces, ¡Por que me dejaste solo! Para irte junto a ella…junto a tú gran y único amor…Tamao Tamamura…

Es irónico ella era mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga me quito todo en un instante, todo lo que tenía .Tú.

Pero eres feliz ¿No horo? Junto a la mujer que amas, ya ves nunca fuiste como yo, jamás lo fuiste, pero eres feliz y ese era mi sentido de vivir verte sonreír y si es ella la que te hace sonreír pues tendré que aceptarlo ¿No? Pero no lo are aquí sino lejos muy lejos donde jamás podrás alcanzarme, nuca podrás encontrarme Horo, y te demostrare que al final si me amaste, que aún lo haces, sufrirás tanto que no podrás dormir…Esta es mi venganza horo…La venganza del gran REN TAO.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Horo POV.**

Te mentí y lo volvería a hacer, verte sufrir era mi razón de ser y ahora que se que lloras por mi me doy por satisfecho, es venganza y lo sabes, por todas aquella veces que negaste tener algo conmigo, por todas las veces que desmereciste mi amor.

Es cierto que me amabas más que a todo en el mundo, me lo dijiste muchas veces, pero odiaba la forma en que me basureabas, amaba verte llorar y que corrieras a refugiarte en mí, deseaba verte rogar mi amor, y se que vendrás a buscarme, siempre lo hacías cuando nos paliábamos y esta vez será igual.

Tamao es solo una excusa, no la amo y ella tampoco a mi, pero ella también disfruta viendo sufrir a mi hermana, ella es igual que yo Ren…

Ren ahí algo que jamás te dije, algo que nadie sabe ni siquiera mi hermana, son esquizofrénico Ren, y hace mucho que no tomo mis medicinas, no quiero, deseo ser parte de esto, aquellas voces me piden a gritos que te lastime y lo hago gustoso, Tamao no lo sabe y disfruto viendo a mi presa tan vulnerable ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez?¿Quien mató a mis padres? Fui yo Ren yo lo hice, fue por que no me dejaban tranquilo, querían que te dejara y no lo haría y los mate Ren los mate solo por que te amo mi amor, solo por eso…

Y ahora siento una enormes ganas de matar a Tamao y lo haré no lo dudes, y nadie jamás sabrá que fui yo, jamás...

Ren te amo, pero este es más fuerte que yo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ren POV.**

_No sabrás jamás el por que de su desamor, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Ve por él, ¿O eres un cobarde? Lo eres ¿Verdad? no eres capaz de nada, un inútil eso eres por eso te dejo…Él no te ama jamás lo hizo…_

**_-Si lo hizo y lo hará hasta que se muera, esta es mi venganza mi ausencia lo matar lo se, Te amo Horo, no vemos en el infierno maldito asesino… Ella nos consumió ¿No? _**

_**Un amor entre dos esquizofrénicos Horo, crees que me trague tu cuento de que estabas en ese hospital psiquiátrico haciendo una investigación, sabes sufro de bipolaridad, estamos locos Horo, locos y tú no lo sabías y yo si, siempre supe más cosas que tú idiota… Nos vemos amor, nos vemos en el infierno…**_

1,2,3

_**-Adiós mi amor…**_

**Horo POV.**

Idiota, eso eres un maldito estupido… Debías venir por mi, no matarte ¡IDIOTA!

¿Venganza no? Eres un maldito sentimental, eso me enferma de ti, y siempre me molesto de ti estupido eso eres, pero así te amaba y deseaba ingenuo y lo sigo haciendo maldito Bastardo, te amo locamente, y se suena estupido… pero te seguiré sabes que te necesito te amo Ren tanto que fui capaz de matar por ti y lo sabes… Te amo Ren esperare solo un instante y te seguiré, te seguiré aunque no lo desees te deseo te necesito…

**_-Esperame en el infierno_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**El día de ayer apareció el cuerpo del joven Horokeu Usui junto al de la joven Tamao Tamamura, al parecer sostenía una relación amorosa y por causal de los celos, el joven Hokkaideño mato a su conviviente. Se vincula también a la muerte del joven Ren Tao el cual se suicido hace tres días en la plaza central de Japón. No hay más antecedentes sobre el caso de estos tres jóvenes. Si tenemos más información les informaremos adelante estudio….**_

_**------------------------------------------fin---------------------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de autora:**Pues nada que decir al parecer esto es un fiasco, pero bueno solo quería probar besos a los que se dieron el trabajo de leerlo.

Hitomi Miwa.


End file.
